


I'm Gonna Make You Bend and Break

by CursedbyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedbyPhan/pseuds/CursedbyPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat comes to London she hangs out with Phil and Dan feels excluded. Jealous Dan takes over and he starts giving “philrific” the cold shoulder because he thinks they like each other. Then Dan walks in on them in a compromising position and gets so upset that he starts yelling his bottled up feelings at them. Phil has to calm him down and explain that it wasn’t what it looked like and it was actually a clumsy accident caused by Phil. Phil then comforts Dan and confesses that he likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Make You Bend and Break

Dan was fucking done. This was it for him, the last straw. Phil had finally crossed the line and stepped on his heart. Cat had been staying over for a week now at their flat, and honestly, Dan was counting the days until she was gone. He used to love hanging out with Cat and was actually excited for her to spend two weeks with them in London, but now he just felt like he wanted to rip his hair out and scream. Phil and Cat had practically been inseparable, and it frustrated Dan to no end. When she first arrived everything was fine. They had a pizza and movie night and everyone was having a good time, but when Dan woke up the next morning things changed. Suddenly, Cat was standing close to Phil giggling, patting his arm, and practically batting her eyelashes as he made breakfast for her. The scene was so couple-ly that it sent a pang of jealousy through Dan's very core. Dan of course told himself that he was overreacting and just not used to sharing his best friend in the morning. It's just Cat after all. What harm could she do? However, two days in, Dan started to think differently.

Cat and Phil had started to let Dan sleep in and then go out together. Dan never knew where they went and was quite offended that he was never invited. Dan knew that Phil and him can't spend every waking moment together, no matter how much he wanted to, and that they had other friends, but he would have at least appreciated a little warning instead of waking up to an empty apartment. The first time it happened he panicked and tried to call them, but they never answered and when they got back Phil apologized by saying that he turned off his phone because of his Twitter notifications. Like fuck you did, Dan had thought.

That's when Dan started to become suspicious of the two. Phil had started to completely ignore Dan and spend every waking moment with Cat. They would always leave early in the morning, post pictures on Twitter and Instagram, a come back some time around five, and then spend the night cuddling on the couch together talking and what not. They'd be giving each other meaningful looks, whispering in each others ears making each other blush, and so much other couple stuff that it made Dan sick to his stomach. He couldn't count how many times he had walked into a room with the two of them curled up next to each other whispering and the moment he'd walk in they'd look at him like he just interrupted something private. Good, he'd think. The last time this happened Dan saw Phil holding Cat's hands with a meaningful look in his eyes saying, "...ready for that sort of commitment and – oh, Dan!" Dan felt his heart sink at the words and mumbled a quick awkward apology while swiftly going back out the door.

Ever since then, Dan has been holed up in his room only coming out for meals, too afraid that he'll walk in on something so private he'll regret seeing it. Dan was beyond paranoid at this point and was starting to think Phil and Cat were secretly dating and were too afraid to tell him yet. What if Cat moved to London? What would happen to him? Phil would probably want some privacy and would kick Dan out. Oh, God, he can't afford and apartment by himself, and he doesn't know anyone he'd be comfortable rooming with. So many thoughts were running through Dan's head, he was starting to feel distraught. Dan didn't know what he'd do without Phil. Phil had stopped being a best friend for Dan years ago, and became someone he felt he could be with for the rest of his life if given the chance. That was just it though. Dan had his chance, and he never took it. He tried so hard. He would flirt with Phil, laugh with him, comfort him, care for him, but Phil never seemed to get the message no matter how much Dan tried to show him that he loved him. Dan had been smitten since day one, but he could never quite tell if Phil felt the same way. Dan wasn't stupid and knew that Phil loved him as a friend, but he couldn't help but want more. He ached to kiss Phil, to cuddle with him in bed, wake up to his face every morning, and basically love him every second of every day. But, now that Cat was in the picture, Dan was starting to think this was never going to happen. Dan always knew that Phil had a slight thing for Cat, and he got why. Cat was beautiful, fun, happy, and tried to live life to the fullest. He could understand why Phil would pick her over him. Dan only ever seemed to get in Phil's way with his existential crisis episodes, his self-loathing personality, and his sometimes bleak outlook on life. Why would Phil even want him around?

Dan groaned and rolled over on to his back staring at the part of the ceiling over his bed. This was possibly his lowest point this week and he could feel an existential crisis coming on as he started to wonder what the point of this all was. Dan tried shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, but they didn't want to go away. This is usually where he would go get Phil, but at the moment, he didn't want to walk into his room where he knew the two were hanging out from the giggles he heard from the thin wall. Suddenly, Dan was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud crash and a screech coming from Phil's room. Before Dan even realized what he was doing, he was at Phil's door banging it open, "Phil! Are you okay? I heard a - oh."

That's when Dan saw them. Phil and Cat were on the ground; Cat's hair splayed in a halo around her head where Phil was halfway flushed against her their legs tangled and faces beat red. Suddenly, Dan knew what he just walked in on and he felt his face flush and his stomach sink at the same time. During the few seconds of silence from both parties, Dan felt something different inside. Maybe it was because all his worst fears of philrific being real were coming true and he just found out in the worst way. Dan could feel his insides cave in as his heart broke, but instead of feeling sad and quickly, Dan found himself so furious he started to scream at the couple on the ground, "What the FUCK is this?"

Phil quickly scrambled off Cat walking over to Dan, while Cat sat up a bit and pulled her sweater up her shoulder where it had started to slip off a bit. "Dan," Phil started, "this isn't what-"

But Dan was so pissed he didn't care about Phil's excuses, "Phil, don't you fucking give me the 'this isn't what it looks like' speech. The fuck I know what this looks like! This looks like you ignoring your best friend for over a week just to get some American ass and not even noticing when he feels dead inside, when he's falling apart because you can't give him the fucking time of day!"

"Dan! Just-"

"No Phil! Shut up! I'm not anywhere close to done! I've been practically mentally ill this past week because all you can see is this damn girl and you've never noticed! When did you stop caring about me! I know I'm needy as fuck and I'm a horrible excuse for a friend, but you could at least given me a heads up! If you don't want me here anymore, say something! I'm done crying over you! That's right, crying! I've been fucking crying Phil and you weren't there to comfort me! You didn't keep your promise! You were supposed to be my best friend, but you stopped being that to me a long time ago!"

By this point Dan was on the verge of tears and slightly hyperventilating, while Phil and Cat stood there shocked. "Dan," Phil tried to calmly say as he felt his heart beat increase, "what-what are you trying to say?"

"I fucking love you, Phil Lester, you fucking blind idiot! I've loved you since day one, but you could have given a given a rat's ass about my feelings you jerk! All you care about now is her, and now I've lost my chance with you, and I'm going to have to move o-out and sh-she's going t-to t-take my p-place!" By this point Dan was properly crying and hiccupping. On instinct, Phil rushed over to Dan and took him in his arms while shushing him while Cat stood there completely shocked.

"No!" Dan tried to swat Phil away, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Dan. Dan! DAN!" Phil grabbed him by the shoulders and got him to look him in the eyes. Dan quieted down to sniffling. "I know I've been a shit friend this week, but please let me explain!"

Dan looked up at Phil shocked to see him curse, even if it was just a minor one. Whatever Phil had to say it was important. Dan became pliant and sat on Phil's bed mumbling an okay. Phil sat next to Dan while Cat sat on the other side of Phil.

"Dan, it was an accident –"

"What do you mean-"

"Dan," Phil sternly said shutting him up, "if you want to know what's been happening then please kindly shut up." Sensing Phil's seriousness, Dan obediently nodded his head. "Okay first off, let me back up by saying Cat and I are not a thing. There never was nor is any philrific. The reason we were getting so close this week and hanging out was because um – well, you see – um –"

"What Phil's trying to say," Cat interrupted, "is that he was getting advice from me, or more specifically, dating advice."

"What?" Dan blurted.

Cat then slightly shoved Phil to tell him to keep going. Phil coughed a bit then shyly started up again, "The truth is Dan that I really love you, a lot. So much in fact that it scares me. That's why I was spending so much time with Cat. I was too afraid to tell any of our friends here in case it would get back around to you. I was scared that after all these years you didn't love me anymore and that I had been friend zoned. Cat tried to reassure me that I'd be doing the right thing if I confessed to you. It would make me feel better and not like I was drowning most of the time just looking at your beautiful smile or hearing your adorable laugh. God! I feel like such an idiot! I'm so sorry I did this to you. This was not how I wanted this to go."

"But, what about when I walked in on you and Cat and you were telling her you were ready for that sort of commitment and then like two minutes ago when you were practically snogging on the floor!" Dan huffed still a little uneasy. Cat and Phil's faces flushed.

"No, Dan!" Cat said, "This is a whole big misunderstanding!"

"Yeah, I actually tripped," Phil quickly added, "You know how clumsy and awkward I am. I tripped on the camera charging cord that was tightly strung on my floor. I turned around really fast to tell her something and I tripped on it causing me to...well awkwardly...um...sit on her. And then you didn't hear all of what I was saying in the lounge! I said that I was scared of committing and telling you that I loved you because I was scared that you would freak and move out."

"Oh. Oh," Dan said, the realization of what Phil was really saying hitting him, and he started laughing. Cat and Phil just stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "W-w-we're s-such twats! W-we both l-loved each other the wh-whole t-time!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Phil deeply chuckled. Cat, seeing where this was going, had quietly slipped away while Dan was laughing leaving the two boys alone. Taking note of his chance, Phil swiftly slid forward locking his lips with Dan's cutting him off mid laugh. Phil smiled at Dan's blushing face when he pulled back.

"I love you," Phil whispered.

"I love you, too," Dan grabbed Phil's collar heatedly smashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions!~  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad as CursedbyPhan! ~~


End file.
